A Class Apart
by Merayna
Summary: [AU] In a time of conflict, where rebellion and hatred lurks in every heart, secrets are revealed, passionate romances bloom, and the real villain is always in question. Magic enshrouds them all,while fate brings them together. IY-KH M-S
1. Just Another Day

A Class Apart  
  
By: Merayna  
  
Disclaimer: -- That's what this thing is, a _disclaimer_. Yeah.  
  
A/N: Heh, I'm supposed to be working on my Spirited Away fic. But I had to write this!! I mean, after watching Gangs of New York and sad Korean Soap Operas, I had to write something!! (hint hint, SAD) Well, go easy on me, this is my first chapter fic on InuYasha. ^_^ I hate that excuse, by the way, but I'm kind of scared of the types of reviews I'm going to get. So review please!! And if you think I need to work on anything, tell me. Can you tell that I have no self-confidence at all? ^_~ Well, enjoy!  
  
"Flying is fun, but you begin to regret liking it after the first few broken bones." ________________________________________  
  
The sun beat down ruthlessly on the crowd of people in constant movement and sound. Everywhere was noise and the jostling of people on the streets. Beggars thrust their chipped cups in passive faces, women beat husbands, and the shrill cry of babes filled the air. The clip clop of horses rang on the cobblestones and the rank smell of rotten vegetables rose from piles of garbage thrown carelessly on the street. It was just another day in Downtown, Surrey.  
  
InuYasha sighed as he leaned on the brick wall of another shabbily built building of downtown He tipped his rumpled black hat lower, trying in vain to protect his face from the glaring sun. Shrugging in his patched gray jacket, he reached a hand in and pulled out a ratty, scratched up pocket watch with broken glass. Kouga was late again. He growled in annoyance, late AGAIN! Trickles of sweat poured down his head and he wiped them off impatiently, amber eyes searching the crowd of jostling people. Furious cries reached his ears and he was greeted with an amusing sight, at least, amusing to himself.  
  
Two men flew fists at each other, snarls plastered on their faces. Bright blue eyes glared piercingly at deep brown and guttural yells erupted from their throats. InuYasha looked on, smirking in amusement. 'No wonder Kouga was late," he thought. He rolled his eyes in exasperation; the amount of fights Kouga got into was too many to count. While somewhat annoying, at least it provided enough distraction for a little business to go on.  
  
Whistling, he saw quite a few potential subjects. Grinning, he smoothed his face into an innocent look and "accidentally" pushed against one. Mumbling an apology, he grinned as he counted his collectings. A small, silver ring and a steel chain winked in the sunlight as he pocketed them in his hat. Casually slipping by a few more victims and slipping in his hand, rewarded him with quite a few earnings; a gold ring with a glass ruby, a broken locket, a shinier pocket watch and a few more chains, not to mention the one gold coin and a few coppers.Smirking, InuYasha thought, 'Not bad for a day's work.' Looking at the other people in the crowd, it wasn't likely that there would be anything of value he could take. Besides, it wasn't everyday that you got this quality entertainment, and if Kouga needed his ass saved, then so be it, it would be saved, but Kouga wasn't _that_ bad. Eyeing his opponent, he smirked. Hiten Raigekejin, that new kid, fresh from the islands. Now, this was going to be interesting.  
  
Kouga punched hard into Hiten's face, throwing his face back. Smirking, he didn't expect the hard punch in the stomach. He winced in pain, faltering for but a moment, but was awarded with a sharp kick in the face. Growling, he punched in a blur at Hiten's stomach, face, then side.  
  
Both sporting blossoming bruises, they hissed in anger at each other, fists raised. In a burst of inhuman speed, Kouga dashed forward and crouched at the last moment, swinging his leg in an arc kick. Hiten, not expecting such an attack, toppled onto the ground. Kouga began to punch furiously at his head, grabbing his neck in a stranglehold. Flipping upwards, Hiten, in a display of amazing strength and agility, flung Kouga to the ground in a crushing body slam. A stream of blood coughed from his throat as he hit the ground.  
  
In a desperate attempt, Kouga grabbed Hiten's legs and threw him to the ground, where they began to wrestle furiously. After moments of struggle, where neither was winning, Kouga grabbed Hiten's neck and slowly began to strangle him, crushing his windpipe. Eyes rolling, Hiten's mouth moved soundlessly.  
  
"I-I sur-surrender," he choked out.  
  
Kouga's arms released from his neck and he smiled victoriously.  
  
"You got that right," he said.  
  
Hiten collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily as the crowd began to bunch around them.  
  
"Kouga, look out!" someone cried as a dagger whistled through the air straight toward his face.  
  
Kouga turned around, eyes wide in shock before, at the last instant, a hand suddenly appeared in front of his face, clutching the dagger a millimeter away from the tip of his nose. Kouga opened his eyes and looked to see a very pissed InuYasha staring at him with the dagger in his hand.  
  
"You stupid ass! You NEVER turn your back on your opponent! You only do that unless you know that one, he won't get back up, and two, that he's dead!" he yelled. Sighing disgustedly, he asked, "What am I going to do with someone so fucking stupid?"  
  
Kouga just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Frowning, he burst out, "I coulda handled that, Yash! Ya didn' hafta butt in like that!"  
  
InuYasha just rolled his eyes and dragged him away, ignoring the outraged yells coming from Kouga and the strange looks people were giving him.  
  
"We're meetin up with that Miroku guy, all right? He's got sumthin to talk about regarding ya know what," InuYasha murmured gruffly.  
  
Kouga nodded stiffly, mouth still in a stubborn pout.  
  
Unnoticed by the crowd, Hiten's limp form was dragged away, black braid trailing on the ground, by a dark, lumbering form.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kagome pasted an interested smile on her face, mentally yawning in boredom. This Lord Houjo guy was the dullest guy her mom had trotted past her yet, though he did have quite a bit of money...  
  
He had reddish brown hair and bright, but slightly empty hazel eyes. Light voice talking animatedly about his mother and things that Kagome didn't really hear went through one ear and out the other. She nodded when it seemed appropriate and stifled a few more yawns. It was getting harder not to fall asleep.  
  
Suddenly, loud sirens shrieked throughout the city and Kagome jerked her head to the window interestedly. Two fire engines streaked past in the street, sirens still wailing. A slight glow was seen in the distance; the obvious reason for the fire trucks. Kagome sighed, the only thing remotely interesting that happened around Surrey were the fires, and even then, they happened everyday.  
  
Houjo had stopped talking momentarily, dull eyes somewhat troubled.  
  
"Another fire, Lady Kagome?" he asked hesitantly in his soft voice.  
  
Nodding absently, Kagome turned stormy, blue gray eyes to him once more.  
  
Instead of launching immediately into another long and boring talk about drapes and shoes, he became quiet, eyes clouded in thought.  
  
Cocking her head in surprise, Kagome watched him. Whatever he was thinking about, it didn't seem pleasant. Strange, she didn't think that he could actually think. His voice rang through her thoughts, slightly sad.  
  
"My family died in a fire. I was the only one who survived."  
  
Eyebrows arching in surprise and pity, she replied, "That's horrible Houjo. But if your family isn't here anymore, who do you live with?"  
  
There was a pause before he replied. "I live with my uncle, Lord Naraku. We're related to the King, you know. I inherited a lot of money. I-I miss them so much. Sometimes, I just don't want to think about them, so I don't really think about anything else, a-and please, don't pity me. I don't need it and I can really do without it."  
  
Kagome couldn't think of anything to say, the words that rose to her lips didn't seem to fit the situation. The air between them filled with an awkward silence.  
  
Blushing slightly, Houjo pushed himself out of his seat and stammered, "I-I best be going now, I suppose." Leaving Kagome in an ashamed quiet. The door shut quietly as she put her head in her arms.  
  
Back in Downtown.  
  
Kouga grumbled as he followed InuYasha through the mazes of alleyways. It was cold and dark, and it gave him the creeps. Stepping into a puddle, he grimaced as ice-cold water seeped through his boots. The chitter chatter of rats echoed in the sewers and they scampered around, bright eyes watching. Kouga shuddered again, this place really did give him the creeps.  
  
InuYasha finally stopped and grunted softly when Kouga ran into him. Knocking on the rotting wooden door, a muffled baritone asked politely, "Who goes there?"  
  
Rolling his eyes in annoyance, InuYasha muttered in a dull tone, "The two brothers of the blade...Kami-sama, Miroku, that name is so stupid. Can't you fucking change it or something?"  
  
An amused voice drawled out, "That's InuYasha all right, " before clacking sounds were heard.  
  
The door opened and a middle sized man greeted them with a big grin, violet eyes flashing in amusement. His dark, black hair glinted in the firelight and onto the wisp of a ponytail at the back of his head. The soft murmurs of conversations and loud yelling of arguments greeted them. Ushering them in, he glanced at their dirty appearance and wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
  
InuYasha's silvery white hair was matted and tangled with smudges of dirt in it and his face was covered in soot. Amber eyes gleaming, he scowled in irritation and huffed his way past Miroku.  
  
Kouga looked slightly better, but a bit rumpled. Long black ponytail swinging, he dug his hands in his pockets and grinned. Uncharacteristic bright, blue eyes shone in a tanned face and he chuckled slightly before making his way towards the crowd of people gathered around the fire.  
  
Clapping his hands, Miroku motioned for everyone to be quiet. The firelight flickered on his face as he looked at the small crowd of people gathered around him. InuYasha's golden eyes stared challengingly at him while Kouga's blue looked mildly interested. Brown, black and green all stared up at him, the crackling of the fire all that was heard.  
  
Clearing his voice, Miroku stated, "As you know, we have come together to discuss one thing: Rebellion."  
  
Nodding and murmured agreements rose from the crowd.  
  
Continuing in a loud voice, Miroku said, "Now is the time to act against the King and his tyranny. He has taxed us and taken from us and stolen our rights, it is time to give what is due. It is the King's turn to _pay the taxes_, the taxes of his people."  
  
More nodding and agreements ensued.  
  
"So, in retaliation, we will begin to arouse the masses, and hopefully move on to fires and riots in a few weeks, before waging full out war."  
  
Looking at a slutty looking woman in the eye, Miroku said, "Yura, you start at the pleasure house." She smiled mischeviously and nodded, eyes gleaming. Short black hair shook as she nodded and her bright red bow shook with it. Her skimpy dress showed too much cleavage and she giggled.  
  
Turning to a small, imp-ish looking girl, he addressed her, "Rin, you work with the kids at the orphanage." Rin beamed and nodded enthusiastically, little ponytail bobbing and hands clapping in glee. She only looked twelve, even though she was actually fifteen.  
  
Sighing, he turned to InuYasha, "Yash, you work with the pickpockets and the streetfolk, you know them best."  
  
Frowning slightly, InuYasha nodded slowly, fiddling with his pocketwatch.  
  
"It won't be easy," was all he said.  
  
Miroku continued on until each person was assigned a job. Clapping his hands again, he announced, "This meeting is over and we will not meet again until three months from now."  
  
The people milled out the door and stepped into the dark and inky night.  
  
InuYasha stepped out the door, scowl plastered on his face. A hand reached his shoulder and he irritably turned around. Surprise colored his features as he saw whom it was.  
  
"Kikyou," he breathed.  
  
She stood there, looking at him fondly, ebony tresses blending with the darkness. She looked as beautiful as ever and smiled gently, reaching over and pulling lightly on his hair.  
  
"InuYasha."  
  
He looked at her sadly, eyes glowing. Taking her hand off his hair, he said softly, "You know I don't feel that way for you, Kikyou. A relationship would never work."  
  
"I know, but could I at least still be your best friend?"  
  
Smiling softly, he turned away and said quietly, "Yeah."  
  
Kikyou looked at him sadly. InuYasha had been her best friend until she started to feel something more than friendship for him. Unfortunately, he had continued to only treat her as his friend, never knowing her feelings until she confessed to him one year ago. He had been taken away by shock and she remembered clearly what he had said.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"InuYasha, I-I love you."  
  
"But, Kikyou, I."  
  
She had interrupted him with a passionate kiss, ignoring his muffled protests. Pulling away roughly, he had looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Kikyou, I don't feel that way for you. You're my best friend and you'll always be."  
  
His words had hung in the air and seemed to repeat itself to her.  
  
He had left her standing there, heart shattering into a million pieces.  
  
Tear slipping down her cheek, she whispered, "If you won't be with me, then, please, don't ever be with another. Please, don't. If you do, I don't think that my heart could take it. Promise me."  
  
InuYasha had stepped forward and had murmured, "I can't promise you that, Kik-chan."  
  
Opening sorrow-filled eyes, she had grated out painfully, "Then I'll make it so." With that, she had run away, sobbing uncontrollably, leaving a saddened InuYasha, knowing he wouldn't come to comfort her and feeling the heavy weight of her vow.  
  
"Then I'll make it so."  
  
She was jolted out of her thoughts by a loud and brash voice yelling to InuYasha and breaking their uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Oi, Yash, over here!" Kouga yelled, waving to them. A pretty looking girl followed, bright red hair swaying behind her in a long braid. She looked defiantly at InuYasha with blazing green eyes.  
  
Noting Kikyou, Kouga grinned and pushed the girl forward. "Meet Ayame, my girlfriend," he said proudly to Kikyou. Ayame then proceeded to smile and pat her hand. She seemed to be nice enough and she could tell the two were smitten with each other. She smiled slightly and sighed inwardly. If only a certain someone would return her feelings.  
  
Saying good-bye, she walked away, her small form disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Meanwhile..again...  
  
Kagome rested her head in her arms in guilt. Poor Houjo. She had so quickly passed judgement. She then made a decision that would heavily affect the outcomes of her future. 'I'll never take anything at face value.' It rang throughout her mind for a moment before settling down comfortably in the recesses of her mind.  
  
The door creaked open and Kaede peeked in, eyes bright and curious. Her small six-year old form belied the strange wisdom she possessed. Skipping towards her older sister, she chirped, "What's wrong Nee-chan?"  
  
Kagome heaved a long sigh. "I just feel really bad, Kaede-chan, that's all." Kaede cocked her head, studying Kagome for a few moments.  
  
"You feel bad about Lord Houjo, don't you Nee-chan?"  
  
Kagome nodded sadly. Kaede smiled her bright perky smile and hugged her sister tightly.  
  
"It's okay, he's probably never told anyone and only acts dull so he won't have to think of the pain he went through and possibly not get hurt again by anyone since they find him dull. It's probably a problem to him that he's handsome and rich, otherwise nobody would pay him any attention. He was attracted to you enough to tell you that thing about him."  
  
Kagome blinked at her little sister's insight. It all made sense and clicked with what Houjo had said earlier. Wait, he was attracted to her? Well, she sure as hell wasn't attracted to him, for all his looks and money.  
  
Kaede smiled and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She was a cute little girl, but wouldn't grow up to be anything special. Her bright brown eyes sparkled and her long hair bounced. She was still adorable, though.  
  
She loved her beautiful sister very much, even though she wished that someday she could have Kagome's looks, glossy blue-ish black glossy hair, and pale, creamy skin. But she knew that Kagome loved her for the way she was, and that made it fine for her. She had little cares, except her great, sisterly love and adoration for her older sister.  
  
Kagome looked out the window at the darkening sky. The reddish hues of sunset lingered before fading into a darker blue. She watched as they sky completely darkened and the streetlights began to flicker on. The stars twinkled overhead and she turned her eyes upward.  
  
She had never wanted the confining life of a lady, filled with rules and constrictions. She wanted to be one of those peasants, free and able to gossip and giggle and act how they wanted. She had always wished to do something and make an impact. But she was the daughter of a minor lord. Her duty was to get a rich husband and help the family that way. Casting one last glance at the outside streets, she snapped shut the curtains in a finalized way. As she closed the curtains, it was as if she was finally closing her hopes of becoming free of her life.  
  
She was very wrong.  
  
She was very wrong indeed.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
The stars winked in the dark sky, looking sadly onto the world they hung above; a world of such conflict and sorrow.  
  
It was another night.  
  
It was another day in Surrey.  
  
And tomorrow would be just another day. Or would it?  
  
A/N: I like how I ended this. Yowzas! It's EIGHT pages long!! W00t! I've never written any chapter that long!! Go me!! ::proceeds to dance victory dance:: Well, if you thought it was good or bad or whatever you think, if you can think anything else besides okay, then tell me. ^_^ Just press that little button that says submit review. You know what I'm talking about, unless you can't read or something, but then how would you be able to read this if you couldn't read anyway? O.o Okay, never mind, just forget that I ever said that.  
  
Ciao!  
  
~Merayna 


	2. Unexpected Meetings

A Class Apart  
  
By: Merayna  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Disclaimer: T_T I admit nothing. NOTHING!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Hey, what are you doing?! Let go of me!! AHHH!! ::screams as is strapped into strait jacket and forced into police car while surrounded by tall guys with glasses and black suits and guns::  
  
A/N: Hey guys! ^_^ Thanks to those wonderful, wonderful five people who reviewed!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! ::sobs:: Well, I'm free to work on this. (I updated my Spirited Away fic, hehehehehe not a good chapter for it, but still) Well, I am having a blast writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it!! Cuz if you don't, you're mean. So there ::sticks out tongue:: Dang, it is so frickin' hard to write this!! ::weeps:: Making it sound good is such a challenge!! Gosh, I'm making stuff up on the spot, good thing I went back and brushed it up, or it wouldn't really flow that well.  
  
"As everything seems down, stick up your chin and look up, for tomorrow is another day."  
  
~Somewhat inspired by the movie "Annie"  
  
InuYasha growled as a fist flew at him, barely missing him as he jumped onto the wall. Flipping over, he quickly somersaulted off. Holding his hands behind his back, he jumped around, dodging the speeding blows. Voice rising over the sound of shattering fingers, he shouted, "Why are you for the king?"  
  
The rough reply was, "It don't make no difference if there be a king or no."  
  
"Don't you know that the King takes most of your income by the high taxes?"  
  
"Well, that be true, but we be poor anyway."  
  
"But you could buy more food and clothing for your families with that money, instead of looking in garbage cans and pick pocketing, while running the risk of getting caught."  
  
InuYasha broke off as a particularly nasty assault came in. He didn't have time for words as he somersaulted all over the place and blocked the blows with unseen and rapid fists.  
  
Talking again, he said, "The king could take away anything he wanted with just a snap of his fingers. He doesn't care about any of you. He could kill all the peasants, and nobody would say anything, because he has the power. He hates peasants and immigrants. All he needs is a half-decent excuse and then he'll try to kill you all. Do you really want someone like that to have that much power over you?"  
  
Sneering, one of the assaulting men spat, "And how would you know?"  
  
InuYasha's eyes glinted as he turned his head, "Because he's my brother."  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
"Oi, Sango, ya need ta serve table seven, now, ya hear me?" a gruff voice drawled out in a heavy accented voice. A girl with dark brownish black hair rolled her eyes, hands busy in putting her long hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," she said with annoyance. Grabbing a tray, she hefted seven huge beer cups onto the tray and began walking towards the table steadily and not spilling a drop. It weighed about fifty pounds, but she was carried it as if it were only one.  
  
Raucous voices filled the air as she and other maids walked by. Calmly slapping men that touched her, she continued to walk toward her table. Finally reaching it, she laid down her tray with a clunk and set down the glasses. Grubby hands reached for the tankards greedily and the slosh of ale going down throats gurgled disgustingly. Sighing in exasperation, she made to leave, but stiffened as a warm...something touched her, well, rear end. Lips curling in a sneer, she hissed at the culprit.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
  
Miroku stared in awe at the beautiful girl before him. She seemed to be an angel from Heaven. She hissed words at him and glared at him with blazing, lovely cinnamon eyes. Too lost in staring at her, the words flew past him. Suddenly pushing himself from the table, he snatched her hands and bent down on one knee. Murmuring reverently, he said, "Fair lady, will you bear my child?"  
  
Sango's eye twitched. Face reddening in anger, the other men at the table quietly scooted away from her. This stupid idiot could not take a hint. Quivering in anger, she sent a ringing blow towards the fool's face. The slap rang throughout the bar as the man flew towards the wall, where he promptly crashed into it, making a very large hole and enormous crash. The bar quieted for a moment as people stared wonderingly at the scene.  
  
Huffing, Sango snatched the tray from the table and stomped away. Steam could literally be seen coming from her head.  
  
A ring of people gathered around the hole as the dust cleared. Miroku lay in the rubble, eyes swirling and blabbering nonsense about a beautiful angel. Passerby shook their heads as his companions lifted him onto their shoulders and carried him away; one taking a quick drink from his tankard before being yanked away and dragged behind them, leaving a clear trail of ale on the ground.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Sango muttered angrily as she tore off her serving girl outfit and changed into a simple shirt and breeches. Every day, she had to deal with stupid, perverted, lousy men who could NOT keep their hands to themselves. And everyday, she managed to control herself and not go berserk, but today, that perv had gone too far. Nodding in satisfaction, she consoled herself; he had gotten just what he had deserved.  
  
Picking up a small loaf of bread, she waved to the friendly cook, Haruka, and stepped into the loud, rowdy, and hot street.  
  
Puffs of dirt flew in the air as carts and wagons rumbled along the poor, dirt roads. The loud cries of bartering and people selling their wares filled the air. The sun beat down on everyone and sweat stank up the air. Waste and rotting produce only added to the smell. Sighing heavily, she weaved through the crowds and towards a tiny, sagging building. Glancing around at the people around her, she sighed again, regretfully this time, she didn't have any time to "do a little business" as they street folk called it, Kohaku was waiting.  
  
Pushing open the door, she stepped into its stifling darkness, walking past the small, balding man whose head had jerked up at her approach. Squinting in the darkness, she leaned onto the counter and looked the small man in the eye.  
  
"Where's Kohaku, Myouga?" she asked quietly.  
  
Myouga only ruffled a few papers and straightened a few keys. "He didn't say," he replied vaguely.  
  
Baring her teeth, she grabbed Myouga's collar and growled, "Where is KOHAKU?!"  
  
Sighing, Myouga arched an eyebrow and pointed towards her living quarters.  
  
"He just got back a few minutes ago, okay? So can you let go of my shirt, I just got it patched yesterday."  
  
Face set in a scowl, Sango made her way into the dark room, muttering as she came back to the counter and snatched a pair of keys. Myouga looked at her with eyes twinkling in amusement. Everyday they had the same banter; it was something of a routine.  
  
Sango's soft steps were muffled slightly by the dust and grime gathered in the hallway. Sticking her rusted key into the slot, she quietly opened the door, wincing as it creaked open.  
  
Soft sobs and the sound of whimpering greeted her ears and she dropped her keys with a clink and rushed to the small form in the corner, jumping over the bundles of blankets and boxes. Hugging Kohaku's small form close to her, she whispered, "Kohaku, what's wrong?"  
  
Sniffling, her replied, "N-nothing, Sango." Wiping his eyes hurriedly, he ran his hand under his nose and sniffed loudly. Reaching over, she ruffled his hair fondly. Sango looked at him with soft eyes. "What is it, Kohaku? Tell me."  
  
Avoiding her eyes, he turned his head to the side. Burying his head under a cover, he replied, voice muffled, "Nothing, Sango." Snuffling, he pushed her away.  
  
Sango looked at her brother fondly, reaching out and stroking his hair. He was such an honest looking boy, with his homely face and freckles and short, unruly hair. His bright, coffee eyes would always sparkle with a smile as he looked at her. She wondered why he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. No matter, he would tell her in due time. Snores reached her ears and she laid Kohaku gently on the ground, tucking in the edges of the blanket and smoothing his hair out of his face. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, she stood up and walked away, making soft rustling noises as the cloth bunched around her.  
  
Grabbing the small loaf of bread, she undid the cloth around it and broke off a small chunk. Tossing it into her mouth, she chewed thoughtfully, sitting down and pulling her knees to her face. She faced the window, looking at the reddening sky, the dark hues reminding her of the russet apples of fall, back in her home country of Dreter.  
  
The memory soared to the surface, breaking open the locks and chains that she had kept upon them and throwing open the tightly shut doors. She remembered. It was the day that had changed her whole life. A single tear trickled down her face, glistening in the fading light of day. Another day had passed in what seemed the eternity she and Kohaku had spent in this strange new world.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The scent of cinnamon apple pie wafted on the breeze. The day had been beautiful; the weather had been just right and the harvest had proved bountiful. Laughter and witty banter strained over the riotous fiddle music and flickering light of bonfires.  
  
Sango sat apart, legs drawn up and staring at the sky, Kohaku leaning on her shoulder. They were completely happy, small smiles on their faces as they said their thank-yous in their head over and over again.  
  
Footfalls greeted them and they turned their heads sharply. A rough and friendly face smiled at them, eyes crinkled in a grin. Wrinkles creased his worn face, but his chocolate eyes remained as bright as ever. Dressed in a simple cotton shirt and breeches, he reached over and tousled his children's hair. A small, slender woman came up behind him, arms encircling his waist and leaning her head into his back. Their gray streaked black hair glinted dully in the firelight as they gazed lovingly at their two children. Life was good.  
  
Two years later...  
  
Sango stared at the destruction of her simple farming village, flames licking at her feet and soot covering her face. She had held a sobbing Kohaku to her small frame and let her own tears flow down her face. They were all gone. Everyone. She blinked back the rest of her tears and stared despairingly at the sky, screaming, "WHY?! WHY?!" At that moment, her legs had given way and she collapsed onto the ground, eyes dull and arms clutched around Kohaku. He was the only thing she had left as she howled in sorrow.  
  
Packing the only belongings they had, they had run away from the village, their only home. As she talked encouragingly to Kohaku about America, she slowly remembered. That day, she and Kohaku had gone to fetch water and supplies in the wagon. She was, after all, seventeen and it was her turn to do something and of course, Kohaku just had to go with his Nee-chan. As they had rumbled along in the rickety wagon, she had whistled and listened happily to the twittering of birds.  
  
When they had gotten back, everything had already been burned. Bodies and ash were all that was left. Digging desperately through the rubble, they had found the charred remains of her loving and wonderful parents, their faces set forever in an expression of surprise and pain. A gut wrenching sorrow had consumed her as she had fallen to her knees and thrown back her head and howled. There would never be any sorrow as deep as that one on that day, never.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
A single tear dripped onto the floor as Sango sobbed softly. Their life was horrible right now. She pick pocketed and waitressed to barely make ends meet. Debts piled high as she frantically tried to pay. They lived in a tiny, run-down apartment building, in one of the very worst rooms. It was only six feet wide and eight feet long. They were cramped together in a stifling space that was rank with the smell of sweat and hay. She hated her life, but she continued living for only one thing, Kohaku. So wiping away her tears, she resolved to never let herself become weak and to always be strong.  
  
Lying down beside him, pulling her ragged blanket over herself, she fell into a fitful sleep plagued with nightmares of fire and death.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Kagome sighed in boredom. That was it, plain and simple, she was bored. The rickety sound of the wooden wheels of the carriage lulled her to a doze, head slightly tilting. A sharp jolt jerked her awake and she shook her slightly and blinked a few times.  
  
Across from her, her mother, Momoko, embroidered calmly, gloved hands steadily dipping and pulling the brightly colored thread through the white cloth. The sun was setting and it was stiflingly hot. Whipping out a fan from her small, lacy, and downright disgusting purse, she fanned herself frantically, careful not to wake up the drooling and snoring Kaede leaning on her shoulder.  
  
Gently detaching Kaede from her arm, she leaned onto the armrest and looked out the window, blinking lethargically. They were traveling to visit Lord Houjo on his "wonderful and large estates for a wonderful party where everyone of importance would make an appearance." It was rumored that the King, himself, would be there. In other words, it sounded boring.  
  
Sighing, she looked at her mother out of the corner of her eye, wondering how someone could stay like that for such a long time. Slumping, she leaned limply on the carriage door, fan falling from her hand and dropping silently onto the floor. Oh, god, this was going to be a long night.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
InuYasha turned blazing eyes towards the bandits, teeth bared.  
  
"Now will you join the cause?!" he spat.  
  
A dark, blundering man spat at his feet, dull eyes glaring. "Yous full o' lies," he muttered thickly.  
  
Growling, InuYasha dodged his large and heavy fists, angered at the useless momentary lull in fighting. Scowling in annoyance, he whipped out a shining golden medallion that glinted in the now dark moonlight. Shoving it into the man's face, he shouted venomously, "Here, you fucking ass, this is my fucking proof!"  
  
The man stopped for a moment, small eyes squinting to see the strange object in front of him. Eyes widening, he grated out, "Why, thar's the royal seal on that there coin."  
  
Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he said, "Whar'd you get such a trinket?"  
  
Practically bellowing, InuYasha roared, "I got it 'cuz I'm the Crown Prince of Shitty Surrey!"  
  
There was silence as the group of people crowded around to see the shiny trinket. Nobody would've been able to steal such a thing, as it was common knowledge that only three of those were made, and only one goldsmith knew exactly what they looked like, and they were guarded very carefully.  
  
Mouths open, the assorted men blinked at each other in surprise. Should they trust this white-haired stranger? One man stepped forward, dark eyes strangely bright. Putting his hand towards InuYasha, he murmured, "I join your cause." As all the men stepped forward, it seemed, that they had indeed trusted him.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~* [ A/N: Oh, Lord, help me. I can't go on any further. Ugh.::groans:: This is so hard. I don't want to continue, but I have to. ::blinks drowsily:: Damn, I'm tired. ]  
  
Kagome showed her teeth to yet another couple looking for a suitable bride for their "most accomplished, handsome, smart son." She wasn't sure if she had smiled, it felt more like a grimace. Whatever, she didn't care. Dropping the smile, she massaged her aching cheeks. She had to remind herself never to smile that much, EVER.  
  
Slipping away from the chattering nobles, elegant dancing music, beautiful ballroom, and absolutely horrible company, she went to a dark window and sat on the ledge, pressing her face to the cool glass. The moon was full and the night sky was absolutely breathtaking. It was the darkest shade of midnight blue, flecked with tiny, twinkling gems of light. The bright, creamy white moon hung up high, bathing the land in an eerie and ethereal glow.  
  
Sighing, Kagome looked out the window, closing her eyes and imagining herself out there. She could feel the cold, fresh air on her face. Wait, cold fresh air? Eyes snapping open, she realized that the window was open. Two bright eyes peered at her in the darkness, as her chest clenched in terror. Opening her mouth in a scream, it was muffled by a rough hand. In the moonlight, she glimpsed glowing amber eyes and shining silver hair. Who the hell had amber eyes and silver hair?! Eyes darting in fright, she strained against the hand. Anger rising, she bit the man's hand and kicked him in the groin. He gave a small grunt and fell to his knees, loosening his hold.  
  
Panting, Kagome dashed down the hallway, steps clacking on the marble tiles. Opening her mouth again to scream, she was yet again muffled by a hand, this time smooth and soft. Looking furiously at her captor, she saw in shock that it was a girl. She had brilliant emerald eyes and glared piercingly at her.  
  
An amazing fury rose up in Kagome. Who the hell had the right to just grab her?! Growling, she grabbed the girl's arms and threw her over her head and slammed her into the ground. The girl sprang to her feet in a flash, livid eyes glowing. Snarling, she rushed toward Kagome, fist out toward her face, springing into the air, Kagome growled in annoyance at the confining skirts she wore. With a loud ripping sound, she tore them off, in only a simple top and bloomers, and somersaulted out of the way of the girl's attack.  
  
Kagome didn't understand what was wrong with her, but she was angry! Remembering the fighting stance she had seen when watching men fight in the streets, she moved into position, face dark, but hands held calmly before her, white palms showing. The girl faced her in the same position, hands clenched and tossing her fiery head in a challenge.  
  
She didn't understand. How did she know how to do all this? Baring her teeth, Kagome flew toward her, lip curled, whatever, she would use it, wherever it came from, she needed it.  
  
Her mind was lost as she concentrated on the flurry of fists and feet that confronted her.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Sango awoke to the smell of smoke, putting her hand in front of her face as the horrid smell reached her nose. Coughing, she was blinded by the dark haze of smoke all around her. Panic filled her stomach as she searched frantically for Kohaku. Where was he?  
  
Staggering weakly, she searched blindly, before coming across a solid, unmoving lump. Sango's heart clenched in terror. She had to get them out! The flames surrounded them from every side and the desolate wail of sirens rang throughout the air. They were trapped.  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I STOPPED IT HERE!! ::continues to laugh evilly:: Anyway, on to replies for reviews!! ::coughs::  
  
REVIEWS REVIEWS!! ::jumps for joy::  
  
Embaerlrel: Darn, you have a hard name to remember!! Anyway, thanks!! ^_^ ::tear:: You're very nice! And, no Kikyou isn't going to be evil crazy, but will be kind of a sad character and _is_ going to be an obstacle in the upcoming relationship between InuYasha and Kagome, but other than that, not really. ^_^  
  
Aejavu: Thanks for reviewing this!! I love your fics! AND THANKS FOR THAT COMPLIMENT!! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
  
RogueRebel: ::wails:: You're so nice!! ::glomps:: That was just, so nice of you!!! ::bursts into sobs:: And, if you read Embaerlrel's reply, you'll get the answer.  
  
Drow goddess: That was a really nice compliment!! ::is truly touched:: Anyway, sorry I didn't update soon!! Oh, well, I did update, so that counts for something, right? ^_^  
  
AeroShamu: Hey!! Thanks for reviewing! I know you didn't have to. Thanks for the comment, and sorry if I kind of dissed Hamtaro, I know I already said it, but I'll say it again!  
  
And once again, THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! Of course, I'll write without them, but they're nice, nonetheless. 


	3. What the HELL is going on!

A Class Apart  
  
Chapter Three; What the HELL is going on?  
  
By: Merayna  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I have the legal expertise and knowledge to be able to negotiate the exchange of InuYasha from Rumiko Takahashi, and I have suddenly become a multibillionaire with money to burn. Yes, of course I own it.  
  
Not really.::sigh::  
  
A/N: Whoohoo, chapter three up, man!! I got five reviews!! ::dances:: I'm so happy! You people are just so nice. Can anyone tell me the best time to post fics? Not you Aeja, everyone likes you too much, so they check out your fics just because you wrote them. ::sticks out tongue:: Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I'm not really sure where this is going. Man, I hope I don't get writer's block anytime soon; that would be really bad, wouldn't it? Oh, and SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!! One word: school.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Sango hacked into a hankerchief, chest heaving painfully. The air was running out fast and the flames were licking at her feet, glowing threateningly, orange red light casting flickering shadows. Heart thumping loudly, her eyes darted frantically for the hundredth time or so, but what she saw was exactly the same as all the other times: There was no way out.  
  
Tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks, she hugged the unconscious Kohaku to her heart desperately. They had to make it. He had to make it. After they had worked so hard; it just couldn't end here. Heaving sobs, she wiped away the tears and tried to breathe slowly and softly; the air was running out. As the flames roared and the wood frame of the ceiling creaked warningly, Sango's eyes hardened, she had to jump. Hugging Kohaku one last time and carefully wrapping him in blankets and groping for a bucket of water, she doused him until he was fully soaked. Eyes blinking drowsily, he awoke, mumbling incoherently.  
  
He didn't have time to scream as Sango scrunched up her eyes and her leg muscles bunched up as she sprang forward...into the flames.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Kagome stared in cold anger at the girl, hands darting to and fro in a blur, blocking the girl's blows. Emerald eyes glittered in fury as irritation filled the girl's face.  
  
Feinting to the left, Kagome fluidly slid to the ground and flipped onto her feet, facing the girl's back.  
  
Grinning, Kagome darted forward.  
  
Before she could do anything, two large, thick, strong hands tightened themselves around her waist, jerking her backward as she gave a sharp yelp.  
  
The prickling anger that she had felt the whole fight slowly ebbed away, draining energy out of her very bones. Turning her head weakly to look at her captor, she hissed angrily, energy somewhat returning. It was ANOTHER guy! How many of these weird people were there?  
  
Bright blue eyes regarded her curiously, set in a dark, handsome face. Wisps of black hair fell around his eyes, coming from his long ponytail. A fur headband circled his forehead as he tilted his head in curiosity. A warm hand went over her mouth forcefully as she sighed in defeat, slumping in his arms.  
  
_Now_ what was going to happen?  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
InuYasha flowed down the hallway, keeping to the shadows, not making a sound. His eyes glowed softly, but the rest was obscured by darkness.  
  
Creeping silently up the hallway, he made a barely discernable gesture, and the soft rustling of movement crept behind him.  
  
The false laughter and waltzing music drifted out the ballroom, light slanting out the doorway. The clink of glasses and the murmur of conversation accompanied the soft music.  
  
InuYasha sneered at the sounds, his ears under his hat tweaking at every stupid sound. Walking forward, he stopped abruptly and motioned for someone to come forward.  
  
A dark figure stepped out of the shadows, lips curled in a confident grin.  
  
Project Noble Flame was under way. God, it was such a stupid name, just like Miroku to do that. Brothers of the blade...hah.  
  
The soft chink of flint and steel sounded in the darkness and a small spark appeared before blossoming into a faltering flame. Its red-hued glow illuminated hundreds of faces, faces set in determination, hatred, anger, and frustration. A soft roar sounded out as the rosy flicker devoured a small torch.  
  
Soon, hundreds of flickering lights grew in the darkness, casting twisting shadows on the marble floors, mutating the rebels' shadows into grotesque forms and shapes.  
  
The soft whoosh of air as a single torch was thrown was the starting shot. The blossoms of red-orange grew in size as they greedily consumed the walls.  
  
As the flames spread and grew higher, climbing up and devouring, screams and shrieks shrilled loudly in the hall. The pitter-patter of shoes on tile grew louder as the nobles shoved their way out the door...only to be greeted by the waiting rebels.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of chaos that greeted her. Loud cries filled the air as dark figures grappled with each other, glowing flames roaring behind them, making their angered and hate-filled faces glow with an ethereal light.  
  
The loud crash of china falling onto the marble floor and the strangled yells of the dying, accompanied with the loud clanging of metal on metal sang a complex song.  
  
The hands around her suddenly went slack and she fell with a thump, pain lancing through her bottom. The loud clash of metal upon metal rang over her head as a noble tried to thrust his sword into another's. She looked at the man who blocked the blow and gasped.  
  
It was Houjo.  
  
Blinking in surprise, she stammered out, "L-lord Houjo?"  
  
Deep hazel eyes glowing with anger turned onto her, before clearing into a haze of surprise.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Sango cried out as pain seared through her whole body. As she landed on the other side of the fire, she screamed as she hit the ground. Her body was red and sore as flames licked at her ankles. Tears came to her eyes as the burning pain lanced through her legs, torso, and arms.  
  
A small whimper came from Kohaku, his honey-brown eyes wide in fright. Grabbing his sodden blanket, he hurriedly wrapped it around her, her skin hissing with the contact. Suddenly, tears began to pour from his face as he gently hugged Sango's raw form, withdrawing as she gave a small hiss of pain. He began to sob, his shoulders heaving.  
  
"Oh, S-sango! I'm so scared, I'm so scared."  
  
Sango looked at him lovingly with pain-glazed eyes. Weakly reaching out an arm, she lightly pulled a lock of hair out of his face. She whispered quietly, "It's going to be all right, Kohaku, it's going to be all right."  
  
She fell into the welcome relief of unconsciousness, as the strained sound of Kohaku's cries faded.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
The sword thrust into Houjo's stomach as he gave a gasp of pain, eyes widening. Kagome's heart clenched in fear as Houjo slumped to his knees, an arm holding his stomach, blood staining his fingers.  
  
A man stood above them, his red eyes glittering with hatred. A dark, wavy mane of hair surrounded his pale and nobly sculpted face. The sword gleamed with the firelight as it came down upon them.  
  
Kagome scrunched her eyes shut, tear pricking the corners. So this was how she was going to die. 'God, please.'she thought.  
  
As she waited for the blow to come..it didn't. She opened her eyes slowly and fearfully, only to come face to face with a fall of silky sliver-white hair. A man was holding the blade with his bare hands. He turned his head around to yell,  
  
"Hey, Houjo, you all right there?"  
  
Kagome was stunned by the man's face. His cheeks were smooth with youth, yet worn by time. Amber eyes glowed in a handsome face surrounded by a cloak of white and silver. He was beautiful.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise as he saw her.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~  
  
InuYasha grunted as he heaved the dark-haired man's sword away from Houjo. Wouldn't go very well if their leader died, now would it, especially to his own uncle, Lord Naraku.  
  
That girl...who was it? She had seemed like Kikyou at first, but...there was something different about her. He just didn't know what. Her eyes had been a startling gray-ish blue. They had held so much emotion. She had been beautiful...not to say that Kikyou wasn't, but Kikyou had sort of regal beauty, like an ice sculpture. That girl had been like a rose.  
  
The sword flashed dangerously close to his face and he growled in frustration. Now was not the time to be thinking. The glint of metal appeared in his hands as he deflected a shattering blow with a small dirk. Air whooshed around them as their hands became a blur and the blades but small glimmers of light. Their movements were fluid and graceful, their feet moving carefully. They seemed to be dancing, their steps graceful.  
  
InuYasha's head jerked around as the thud of hundreds of feet pounded on the pavement outside. It was the Royal Forces. Heh.  
  
Grinning, InuYasha leaped into the air above Naraku's head and gave a victory sign as his hand held on his hat steadily. His mouth moved,  
  
"Hey, see ya later, I got to go! Fun playing with ya!"  
  
He made a small gesture with his two forefingers and the rebels all either slid away from their battles or gave the killing blow.  
  
They faded into the darkness as the flickering light of an army of torches and feet beat toward them.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Kagome gave a muffled protest as a hand went over her mouth again and she was dragged away. She clenched Houjo's shirt tightly and held him to her protectively. He was panting slightly, blood trickling out of his wound. His face was a sickly pale and his eyes were slightly shut, hazel depths clouded. A hand gently tried to pry her hands from his shirt but she only gripped tighter, knuckles whitening. A small sigh sounded out and Houjo's body was lifted up along with Kagome. She looked at his bloodstained shirt and choked back a sob.  
  
It was all her fault that he was hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears of anger. Looking around at the small army filing out silently, she was plagued with one thought,  
  
'What the HELL is going on?!'  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Sango hissed in pain as the rough cloth was wound around her leg. It had been three weeks since the fire and she had healed amazingly fast. Kohaku winced as she twitched under his ministrations.  
  
His hands were steady as he carefully bound the edges of the cheap, thin brown cloth with a small, rusted pin. Sango smiled gratefully at her brother, drawing him into a large hug. He clung to her shoulders, silent tears streaming down his face.  
  
Sango looked at him silently, whispering,  
  
"It was not your fault."  
  
He only dug his head deeper into her shoulder, shaking.  
  
She barely heard his soft reply.  
  
"It all was."  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~  
  
InuYasha sighed in frustration, scowl in place and eye twitching. A muscle worked in his jaw and his arms were crossed in a pout. Kagome glowered as well, anger reddening her cheeks. They stubbornly refused to look at each other, noses pointed in the air.  
  
'I'm not that vulnerable; I don't need a freaking guard! Especially not this guy...he's just so...pretty,' Kagome thought, lips twisted, 'Besides, I held my own against that redhead girl, didn't I?' She sighed. ' It's my fault that Houjo got hurt, though. At least he's being cared for now. But him leader of the rebels?'  
  
InuYasha stared at the sky, brows furrowed, ' Why do _I_ have to be the one to baby-sit the stupid wench? I could be doing other things, like helping with the next battle plan. If she hadn't seen so much, I would've just left her in an alley or something. Well, not an alley, I mean, she is just a girl and her eye-... Stupid noble bitch, making me think stupid things like that.'  
  
Kagome sighed irritably, leaning against the crumbling brick wall. Glancing toward InuYasha, her eyebrows twitched and she huffily turned around.  
  
"So...what're we going to do today?" she grumbled.  
  
InuYasha looked at her with hard, accusing eyes, "How would I know? Houjo said something about not letting you get into trouble. I guess I have to let you go back home, not to make it look suspicious." He sighed, "I'll have to stay near you for awhile and hopefully, Houjo'll assign some other poor bastard to be your fucking bodyguard."  
  
Kagome curled her lip and muttered, "You don't have to sound so excited about it."  
  
InuYasha sighed again and grabbed her arm. His grip was iron-tight, knuckles whitening on her reddening arm. Kagome stifled a hiss of pain. Damn, his grip hurt! Walking quickly, he shoved the jostling crowd aside, not sparing a glance at the people he pushed down. Loud yells followed in his wake as people sprang up from the dusty cobblestones. People selling their wares from underneath brightly colored sheets glared threateningly at his figure and people hastily stored their possessions in safe places, or, at least, as safe as they could. Nothing was safe from the Silver Blur, the fastest pickpocket in all of Surrey. Of course, Kagome didn't know that.  
  
Kagome furiously wrenched her arm out of his grasp and heaved in a deep breath, a permanent tick seeming to be have developed in her brow.  
  
"Stop doing that! It hurts! And second, how would you know where I live anyway?!"  
  
InuYasha shot her a deadpan expression, eyes flat.  
  
"Who do you think dropped Houjo off? God, the stupid man is so good, that he doesn't even want servants. It's not like I have anything else to do. Look at me now, for chrissakes!"  
  
"Well, SORRY for being in the wrong place at the wrong time! S' not my fault I hate going to those stupid balls."  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that you're such a bitch."  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that you're such a bastard."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence where the two stubbornly refused to look at each other.  
  
Kagome gave a small "oomph" as someone stumbled and slammed her to the ground, eyes widening slightly. A pretty girl about her age blinked apologetically in her face. She had warm, honey-brown eyes and her eyelids were strangely smeared with a magenta coloring. Her silky brown hair seemed charred at the edges and her face was red, as if rubbed raw. Smiling in apology, she offered her hand and got up. Turning around once, she began to walk away.  
  
A hand shot out and grabbed the girl's arm, whom promptly jerked her head back in intense pain.  
  
"S-stop!" she breathed frantically.  
  
InuYasha glared at the girl and his hold loosened only slightly. His voice was deadly soft.  
  
"Give it back."  
  
The girl opened shaking hands to reveal a shining, glowing pink gem, shaped in a perfect sphere. It hung on a glittering, silver chain, slender, masterfully crafted leaves curling down its sides.  
  
Kagome gasped and snatched it away from the girl's trembling fingers, holding it close to her and pressing it to her protectively. Her eyes glittered angrily.  
  
"How DARE you!"  
  
@!*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Sango gasped in fright as the girl she had run into stepped toward her menacingly. A dark aura surrounded her, and the jewel in her hand glittered almost unnaturally. She had seen this before, in Deter. This girl had...magic?  
  
Her eyes widened with the realization. This was bad. Of all the people she had to pickpocket, it had to be someone who possessed magic. What kind of twisted world was this?  
  
Wincing, she turned her head slightly, preparing herself for an attack.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Kagome quivered in fury. That girl had just taken away her father's last gift to her...before her family had come to Surrey. She had only been five at the time, but she remembered that day.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
His face was pale and ashy, his breaths coming in gasps. Glazed eyes, once a bright and cheery honey-brown, looked into her own. Struggling to raise shuddering fingers to her small pale ones, he cupped her hand around a smooth, round stone. Her innocent eyes had opened to round saucers as she looked at the small gem.  
  
"B-but Daddy! You never go without your Shikon."  
  
He had smiled slightly and said softly,  
  
"Daddy can't take it with him to where he is going. Promise Daddy that you'll take care of it? Someday you can play with just like I can. Promise?"  
  
With childlike innocence, she had whispered, "Promise." The warm, rough, and comforting hand she clutched slowly began to grow cold, going limp. His chest stopped moving, his ragged breaths coming to a stop.  
  
A small whisper arose from his failing form.  
  
"Love you, my little sorceress..."  
  
Kagome had cried and cried that day, bright lights erupting from her and blending with her tears. The magic within her had overpowered her, exploding beyond her control. She had made the building collapse. People had died.  
  
It was on that same day that she swore never to use magic again.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Kagome's chest heaved with the sudden tears that poured down her cheeks. Gods, she remembered. She had locked it away so tightly all these years, building a wall, making herself forget. But it had come back. Her fists tightened around the Shikon as a glittering, mosaic of colored lights surrounded her. It grew larger and larger, encompassing the entire street.  
  
Sango backed away and began to run before the bright light shone into her wide, fearful eyes.  
  
Then, a roaring red-orange light sprang up and began to dampen the majestic power.  
  
Two gleaming lights struggled against each other amidst the screams of terror.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
A/N: I enjoy cliffies. ::giggles:: Anyway, enjoy?? I hope you did. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!! I HOPE YOU DON'T HURT ME!!!! MERCY!!! Anyway, on to replies to reviews. ::glomps reviewers repeatedly::  
  
ChristyKay: Thanks for saying its cool! I don't really know how to describe it, myself, but cool is a nice word. Yes, very nice. ::silence:: Can you tell I don't really know how to reply to your review? ::laughs sheepishly::  
  
Hyperchica11: Um...sorry, I didn't really, well, update soon....huh? Anyway, the story that referred me was Aejavu's wonderful The Diet Goddess!! It's really great!! So, don't go forgetting its name anymore!! Anyway, thanks for your nice comment, I really love getting feedback. ::glomps again::  
  
Twill: Hey, sorry about the confusing fight scene. Doubtless the one in this is even more confusing. Well, I'm pretty new at action. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! And, can you believe that you're the only one who noticed the cliffy?? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! ::hands bushels of roses::  
  
Drow Goddess: Ergh, I updated reaaaaally slowly this time. SORRY! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sugarhighs:P: Eh...again, with the updating. Oy vey. Anyway, Kagome didn't get to kick ass. I promise, I wanted her to!! REALLY! But my mind had other things in mind. Sucky mind. ::prods:: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!  
  
Eshtarte Iris: You changed your name!! Anyway, you haven't updated! It really is cute. I hope you don't sue me...I'm really sorry for not updating! Time just flew by so fast! I swear, it just seemed like August a week ago! Well, thanks for the compliments, I really am touched by them. Thank you.  
  
Aejavu: Ugh, this chapter not so good. Bleh. Me another Rosefire? Noooo, YOU another Rosefire! This is fun to write, though. Thanks for your comments, though. They really make me want to blush, but I just can't. Man, in any respectable anime or manga, the character would blush after reading what you wrote. I just can't. ::sobs:: There goes my dream of being a manga character. I'm joking, I'm joking. ::crickets chirp:: Shut up, I'm not pathetic.  
  
Zephor: You were one of the first people to really like my story. (on favorites list) I thank you very much. I don't deserve all the praise that is being showered onto my head. I thank you very much. THANK YOU! ::gives uber glomp::  
  
Well, that's it. Oh, and once again, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! They really make me happy! I actually reached 13 by the second chapter! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! UBER GLOMPS TO EVERYONE!! ::glomps repeatedly:: 


	4. A Bitter Taste

A Class Apart  
  
Chapter Four, A Bitter Taste  
  
By: Merayna  
  
Disclaimer: -- Yup, it's a disclaimer...if you read the other chapters, you would know what I'm talking about. ::mutters something about stupid people who would want to sue people writing on a place called FANFICTION.NET, which is a disclaimer in itself::  
  
A/N: The beginning of this chapter was sort of inspired by Aejavu's Cyborg009 fic, Cataclysm. Great fic, by the way. Anyway, I hope this chapter won't take so long to write, and I hope you enjoy!! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
"I'm not perfect, and she's not perfect, but we fit together perfectly and that's all that really matters."  
  
~Dad  
  
"Love is not about perfection. In fact, perfection isn't really real. Love isn't just about the feeling of longing, it's that caring about the well- being and wanting their happiness, it's that deep feeling of just *being* with someone."  
  
~Me  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
The bitter taste of coffee coated his tongue as he sipped softly, the hot liquid flowing down his throat.  
  
A rough hand gently clutched a smooth porcelain handle, the glossy rim of a white mug glinting in the candlelight. Worried eyes stared at him from the dark brown liquid rippling in his mug. Mist rose from the small cup, bathing his face in vapor, dampening his lashes, droplets forming in his hair. His face was blurred as he stared into the dark liquid, lost in his thoughts.  
  
'Kagome...you were different from everyone else. You-...I shouldn't be thinking about this. Um...we accomplished a lot in that skirmish in my manor, the king's troops are on the lookout. Oh...I can't think right now, my mind is a mess.'  
  
He sighed and slumped his head into his arms, reddish-brown hair falling over his arms, soft locks of hair tumbling onto the tabletop. Papers were scattered everywhere, a small trash bin overflowing with crumpled sheets. His glossy mahogany desk was covered in parchments and a candle stub, scorch marks everywhere.  
  
A sharp rap on the door shook him from his thoughts and he lifted a heavy head toward the sound.  
  
Calling out in a loud voice, he yelled, "The door is unlocked!"  
  
The small click of a doorknob twisting sounded in the small room, and an ancient face appeared in the small crack of the door. Large, bulbous eyes stared silently at the young man, gray strands of grainy hair surrounding a creased face.  
  
Houjo smiled, "Toutousai," he acknowledged.  
  
Toutousai darted his eyes to and fro before closing the door behind him hurriedly. Scampering toward Houjo, he grabbed his shirt collar frantically.  
  
"They're coming!" he whispered urgently in his gruff voice, large eyes filled with fear. Suddenly his back arched as a knife appeared in the middle of his stomach, dark crimson seeping out of his shirt. Toutousai slumped, his limp body collapsing on top of Houjo's.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Kagome screamed in frustration, her power spilling out of her. Something was blocking her from reaching that...glowing in the distance. She had to reach it! Daddy wanted her to reach it! Struggling, tears began pouring from her face, sobs wracking her shoulders. Gods, why wouldn't it stop?  
  
InuYasha grunted as he fought to control Kagome's magic. It was immense...amazingly so. Quickly weaving a spell he thought up on the spot, he created a glowing net and wrapped her up, cutting her off from her power. Sweat poured from his brow from the extreme effort he used to make it work. Grinding his teeth, he forced his tired magic reserves to complete the one last spell. Praying it would work, he made the last casting and stopped, closing his eyes.  
  
Kagome snapped open her eyes as the power...stopped. Just abruptly, it screeched to a halt and just...disappeared, dissipated. Her shoulders slumped as energy seeped from her bones. She fell limply to the ground, a small whimper making its way out of throat.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Sango stared at Kohaku in concern. There had been something unspoken in his words as he had hiccupped. Placing her hands on his shoulder, she stared into his eyes. They were dancing with fear, glittering with tears.  
  
Whispering, she asked softly, "What do you mean it was all your fault?"  
  
Sniveling, he turned his head, head hung in shame. Shadows danced across his features and his eyes were hidden by his dark bangs.  
  
Looking up, his eyes emptied, pupils disappearing. His next words chilled Sango to her very soul.  
  
"I made a deal with the devil."  
  
~~~~~~~~End Flashback  
  
Sango shivered as the memory came back. Kohaku's dead voice echoed in her ears. 'I made a deal with the devil.' She knew who he was talking about, that demon who had come into their lives, who they had tried to escape, who had killed their parents.  
  
She knew his face, she knew his magic, his style, but...she didn't know his name. A cold shudder made its way down her spine as she remembered Kohaku's dead eyes. His dead eyes...they wouldn't go away.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
A small sliver of silver light slowly crept onto the floor; its wavering strip falling on top of a shadowed figure perched on a tall chair. Thin legs reached the length of the chair as pale hands clutched the armrests. Dark, jade eyes glittered in fury as copper curls swung around an anger- darkened face. Mouth opening in a snarl, the moonlight hit his face, revealing youthful features, but ancient eyes and glittering fangs.  
  
Things were not going according to plan. They were supposed to! They had to! THEY ALWAYS DID!  
  
He felt like screaming, his body clenched and tense. Tightening his fist, the soft sound of grinding wood awakened him to his senses. Slowly uncurling his fist, his lip curled in a sneer as the powdery remains of the armrest fell to the ground.  
  
He jerked his head around as a soft step barely sounded in the stifling darkness. A dark form stepped into the eerie light, illuminating elegant and pristine pale features, delicately sculpted on a smooth, perfect face. Silvery-white strands of hair framed a perfect face, as deep gold eyes stared piercingly at the tensed man.  
  
A cold voice, as chilling as a winter breeze, swept toward the shadowed man, "Things are not going as planned."  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Kagome slumped over her desk and sighed, eyelids drooping. Her wings of raven-black hair spread around her face, covering her desk. She felt so tired, oh so tired. She could feel her weariness in the very depths of her soul. She just wanted to sleep. Oh, God, she just wanted to sleep. Yet, it wasn't the kind of sleepy tired, but the bone-sapping fatigue. Slowly sliding her eyes shut, her hand limply grasped her father's Shikon, its pale rosy surface glowing slightly, her forehead gleaming in response, a strange symbol throbbing in the center, emitting a soft, pale blue light.  
  
Kagome slept on, oblivious.  
  
InuYasha watched the girl in contempt, nose slightly upturned. He had to admit, when she had fainted, it had worried him. Now, she was just slinking weakly around her manor, dragging her feet as if she were in a daze. What the hell was wrong with her?  
  
Muttering, he clutched the smooth shaft of the broom handle he was grasping and continued to sweep outside her door, peering into the crack of her door ever now and then. He rolled his eyes as he saw the strange mark on her forehead. He had seen it after she had collapsed. It seemed to be a circle, but at the very ends of it, the lines stopped and curled inward. He unconsciously touched the glowing mark on his left arm; the exact replica of hers, except it glowed a raging red-gold.  
  
It was freaky what had happened after she had collapsed, he didn't exactly want to remember.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Kagome fell hard onto the paved street, slightly cracking the cobblestones. Her eyes, half-lidded, closed shut, and the glittering rainbow of lights disappeared in an instant. Blood trickled out of her mouth, crimson staining her forehead as it began to drip down her pale, ivory face. The skin seemed to be peeling off of her face; red muscle shining underneath as her face began to sizzle and her flesh began to dissolve, only patches of skin remaining. Blood trickled in streams, flowing onto the street, slightly steaming from her opening face, only red meat showing. A gurgling noise rose in her throat as blood began to spray out of her mouth, splattering her dress and a stunned InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha backed away slightly, stumbling and falling to the ground. His eyes were round with horror as more and more blood seeped out of Kagome's body. No person could hold that amount of power without paying a price. In all his training, the lesson drilled into InuYasha's mind was that no person could contain such an immense amount of power without training. Kagome was paying for her loss of control...in blood.  
  
Suddenly, the flow of blood began to stop. InuYasha's heart thumped deafeningly in his ears. Her blood was stopping...she was practically dead. He could do nothing to save her. But that didn't mean he couldn't try.  
  
Lurching to his feet, he stumbled toward Kagome's mutilated form, red-gold light glowing in his hands, a dash of angry red moving as if alive. Hesitating for a split-second, he crouched onto his knees and held his hands over her body, moving them rapidly. The eerie light engulfed her entire form as the wounds slowly began to close and the color returned to her cheeks...but that was all that happened. The blood was still seeping, even though the wounds were partly closed. InuYasha fell slightly, putting out his hands to break his fall. On his hands and knees, he stared weakly at Kagome's ragged form, her blood covering everything.  
  
Sobs began to wrack his figure, the tears dripping down his face. Nobody deserved such a thing, nobody!! He couldn't do a thing. He couldn't do a FUCKING THING! As the tears slid down his cheek, it dripped onto Kagome's forehead. A strange, blue light began to glow and a symbol slowly wound itself into appearance. The wounds began to fully close and the blood began to stop. Her face returned to her normal color as she made a small gasping noise. InuYasha stared in disbelief as he saw her being revitalized. Her small figure rose slightly in the air as blue wind blew around her, her raven-colored hair billowing around her now-rosy face.  
  
She landed lightly on the ground, the blood but a forgotten memory. As she lay there, InuYasha glanced around him. Dust and debris had cleared; people he had seen screaming and bleeding were perfectly fine. They all seemed to get up slowly, wipe off the powdery dirt that had collected all around them, and blink in bewilderment. A few even sent confused glances his and Kagome's way, as if they were wondering what a young man and woman were doing in the middle of the road. They had obviously lost the memory of what had happened.  
  
InuYasha darted a look at the girl who had pick pocketed Kagome. Her coffee- brown eyes opened blearily and at first, she seemed confused as well. Her eyes suddenly cleared, and she looked fearfully at him, raising a quivering hand to her mouth. Then, stumbling backward, she scrambled to her feet, and without a backward glance, scampered away.  
  
Sighing, he picked up Kagome's limp form and began walking.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
That was when he had knocked on the door of her house and her mom had been so grateful, he got to be hired as one of her personal servants. And blah blah blah.  
  
Looking at the glowing mark on Kagome's forehead, he extended two fingers hesitantly toward her. Instantly, a small spark appeared at his fingertips and he jerked back his hand at the sharp pain that accompanied it. The mark was some kind of protection shield. Hell, he remembered when he got his.  
  
~~Another Flashback~~  
  
His father had strode toward him in his simple, worn clothes, somehow managing to look regal in a cotton shirt and pants. His silvery-white hair had been swept up into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and he had looked gravely at InuYasha with deep, golden eyes. A simple circlet of silver encircled his father's head, settled comfortably in his gray and white hairs.  
  
Suddenly smiling in a friendly way, he reached toward InuYasha with a glowing red hand.  
  
"Come here son."  
  
"But Daddy-."  
  
"No buts, Inu."  
  
"Okay..." he had muttered sullenly.  
  
Tottering toward his dad, he had looked up expectantly, chubby face of five trusting.  
  
Gently grasping InuYasha's arm, King Inutaishou softly touched the small boy's arm, the strange mark appearing for an instant. InuYasha only barely flinched, a great accomplishment for someone his age.  
  
Looking up, he said in soft, lisping words, "What does that do, Daddy?"  
  
Grave eyes stared gently into his, "It's for when Daddy won't be around to help protect you."  
  
His small form had shuddered. "I hope that's not soon. I want Daddy to be here forever and ever!"  
  
But his wish would not be fulfilled. Only the next month would come the most tragic time of his life.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
InuYasha sat down beside the sleeping girl, lost in thought. So many memories he had locked away. Did he dare to remember? It was so strange how he felt calmer all of the sudden, but closing his eyes, he reached into his mind and slowly began to push away the heavy doors of his mind.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Houjo gasped at the heavy weight of Toutousai's corpse, the sticky, wet feeling of blood coating his shirt. He was pushed under his desk; the only thing showing was Toutousai's limp corpse. He felt sick. Toutousai had been around for many years, his old frame tottering around and overseeing the smithery, though he had long passed the age where he could make a sword anymore.  
  
The door burst open and the heavy thud of boots was thunderous. A dark pair of polished shoes halted beside him and bent down to check Toutousai's leathery neck. The hand went out and drew away with a shudder, wiping itself furiously on a piece of cloth. The unidentified soldier didn't seem to see Houjo. As a few more shoes appeared, he heard a melodic voice sound out.  
  
"What's going on here?" the feminine voice questioned harshly.  
  
The polished boots stiffened and a hesitant voice replied, "A-an old man saw us, so I threw my knife at him, and he...died."  
  
A pair of pointed, cruelly polished boots stepped lightly toward Toutousai's still form. Houjo held his breath, panic rising. A scarlet- lacquered nail on a harsh-looking hand appeared. It inched closer, and the seconds seemed to drag on as Houjo stared fearfully at the approaching hand. Suddenly, there was an enormous explosion. As it rocked the building, the hand halted and the woman abruptly straightened and began running toward the sound, her boots clacking loudly before fading away.  
  
Houjo waited a few moments before breathing again. Heaving Toutousai's limp body off of him, he panted heavily, chest heaving. Looking towards his desk, he sighed, relief washing over him like a wave. The papers had not been touched; at least a few secrets were still safe. But...how did the King's Men know where the rebel hideout was? Staggering to his feet, a rush of rage went to his head as his fist clenched until blood began dripping down his hand from where his nails had dug into his skin.  
  
It wasn't fair! Glancing toward Toutousai, pricks of tears reached his eyes. Wiping them away angrily, he growled in the back of his throat. The King had done so many injustices toward the people. He taxed them until they barely had enough money for a scrap of bread, let alone clothing. He had seen scrawny, starved children wandering the streets, begging for food, with nowhere to go. Nobody had anything to give. People lived in broken- down buildings and slums, waste was thrown out in the street. A few of them tried to clean things; actually, in the beginning when the King was just newly come to the throne, whole communities had tried to clean. But soon, there wasn't enough money to go around, and people had to dedicate their time to work. The filth just piled higher and higher as more people began to wander the streets. Houjo's heart had gone heavy as he watched it all from the window of his comfortable manor. Then the fire came and took everything he had ever loved and cared about away from him...even Eri, his wonderful cousin that he had been betrothed to. They all left him. With nothing left to live for, he had done the unthinkable: he joined the rebels.  
  
The growl grew in his throat as sharp, dagger-like fangs grew in his mouth and flashing, silver claws forced themselves out of his hands. His eyes darkened to an orange-red as his muscles hardened and grew. He was furious, the rage and anger coursing through his veins. Baring his fangs, he leaped out of his room. It was time to hunt.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~* [A/N: heeheehee! I made Houjo a demon-thingy!!! HA!]  
  
Jade eyes stared angrily at what seemed to be a mass of roiling strings of light, tangled together impossibly. Grumbling angrily, a clawed hand slashed through it, causing a mini explosion.  
  
A handsome face was furrowed in fury, small, translucent flames lapping at his feet. Copper locks swayed as he turned his head to look at a small, glowing ball of light. Small, elfin ears poked out of the sides of his wavy, bright red hair. Mumbling incomprehensibly to himself, he began muttering in a chant-form. Bright lines of churning light shot out of the tips of his fingers, forming the rough shape of a sphere. As his chanting increased, the ball began to solidify and form a small, red globe of light. Sighing in satisfaction, he closed his eyes and began forming another.  
  
Flitting his eyes up, Green eyes regarded the man who had just stepped into his room.  
  
"Your Highness," he murmured, slightly bowing.  
  
Emperor Sesshoumaru only glanced at him coldly before answering, "How is your latest endeavor going, Sorcerer?"  
  
Turning from his spheres of light, the Sorcerer gave a wicked grin. "It's all falling into place, milord."  
  
A small smile graced King Sesshoumaru's cold lips. "Make sure that THIS project does not fail. If it does, the consequences will be far worse than the last."  
  
As he turned, a look of malevolence flashed across the sorcerer's face, emerald eyes glowing with hatred.  
  
"Oh, it will not fail, not at all, but doubtless it will not succeed in the way you want, _milord_."  
  
End Chapter  
  
Hey hey! Sorry for the long update! It seems like I'll only update once a month. Eh. Not good, eh? Well, think of it this way: A month is only four weeks, and for me, it flies by like a flash. Sorry, though.  
  
REVIEW REPLIES!! YAY!!  
  
Josie: Thanks for that compliment! Seems like you didn't spread the word, though. I'm just kidding! Anyway, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!  
  
Drow Goddess: I'm glad you liked it! I don't think that this chapter was much of a cliffie, so yeah. ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter! I mean, you've been with me since the start, and that means a lot! Wait...what are you doing with that axe? S-stay away from me!! ::runs away, whimpering:: ChristyKay: Hey! I'm still writing! See? I just don't update very often! HAH! I just get really busy. Or...I just lose track of time. I'm not very good at updating. ^_^ Sorry! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Aejavu: I'm thankful for you being there since the beginning, too! I'm glad you like this story! And again, I will congratulate you on getting a guy you liked to ask you out! ::cheers and throws confetti:: Anyway, thanks for reading, and I really hope you liked this chapter!  
  
A/N: I actually wrote a gruesome scene! It was so much fun! I mean it, you guys should try it. I wasn't even listening to any kind of music! I'm pretty pleased with the way this is turning out! I like to draw a lot, and I don't think I'm too horrible. You're probably wondering how this pertains to this story. Well, to make a short story even shorter, I'm making a webcomic! It's very early in the process, though, haven't even made a name yet, but when I launch it, I probably will be updating even more infrequently! (but if I do launch it, will any of you guys check it out??) Well, that's it for my ramblings! Hope you liked that chapter! And once again, sorry for the sporadic or monthly updates! ( I do try to make every chapter eight pages, so is that enough for compensation? Eh...not really.) 


	5. A Memory and Chocolate Chip Cookies

A Class Apart  
  
Chapter Five: Chocolate-Chip Cookies  
  
By: Merayna  
  
A/N: Hey to all my reviewers! I LUFF YOU ALLL! ::sobs as clutches reviewers to heart:: Anyway, I've started this right after I posted Chapter Four! Let's see how long it takes! HEEEHEEE! Ok, well, let's get started! FLUFF IS PLANNED! MWAHAHAH!  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
A small shaft of sunlight crept its way across the bedcovers, the small inhabitant snoring softly, childlike snores blending with the still silence. Silver strands of hair were fanned out on a small, fluffy pillow. Adorable, fuzzy puppy ears tweaked every so often. A chubby hand clutched the olive green comforter lightly, small and delicate claws pricking tiny holes. A small bird chirped outside of the window on a thin tree branch, its inquisitive and bright, beady eyes staring curiously, head cocked. Twittering, it flapped its wings and took off, its bright blue wings spread out against the powdery blue sky. Bright, glistening droplets shook from the branch, glittering in the soft light.  
  
Suddenly a small form slammed into the bed, making the covers fly and the sleeper jump up, eyes wide. Golden eyes blinked blearily, silvery hair in tangles. A giggle erupted from under the mound of covers and a small boy leaped from underneath it, a wide grin stretched across his face.  
  
He, too, had long, silvery hair, though his was finer and more delicate. Small, pointed ears stuck out from his tangled hair, magenta stripes curving across his cheeks. Grinning in laughter, small fangs gleamed happily in his smiling mouth. Grabbing the pillow, he began pummeling the smaller boy, pounding the pillow into the small boy's head.  
  
Growling playfully and ears twitching, small claws ripped through the pillow, sending feathers bursting into the air, floating gently to the ground and covering the two, laughing boys until they resembled rather large, bumbling birds.  
  
A slender form darkened the doorway as a lady stuck her head in the room. Her eyes widened, blue-tinted lids opening to their full extent, beautiful hazel depths wondering. Full, red lips widened in laughter as she began giggling in amusement. Reaching a pale, soft hand towards the two giggling boys, she pulled them up by their collars.  
  
"Time for breakfast, boys," she laughed, dusting off feathers gently.  
  
Her long, lustrous black hair was pulled back in an intricate and delicate bun. A few strands of silky ebony hair framed her pale, lovely face. Long, dangling earrings adorned her ears and she was decked in a rustling, shining, silk kimono. A beautiful crane print was pressed into the cloth, their brilliant red color a stunning contrast to the pearly white of the silk.  
  
Gathering them up, she shepherded the small boys into the hallway and into the dining room where a stern man was seated, looking regal in a silk shirt and breeches. A silver circlet, set with a glittering ruby encircled his head. At the sight of the woman and boys, his face creased into a smile, amber eyes twinkling.  
  
"InuYasha! Sesshoumaru! My fine, fine boys!" he cried happily.  
  
Turning to the woman, his face was bathed in a loving light, "Ahh, Tomiko, my love."  
  
Leaning over, he pecked her lightly on the cheek, smiling slightly as the warmth from her face crept into his lips.  
  
Settling down into his chair, he rapped the table with his knuckles, looking sharply at his giggling sons as their mischievous hands crept toward the silverware. Their small hands pulled back, a few stifled chortles sounding out.  
  
InuYasha looked at his older brother, a smile on his face. He liked Sesshoumaru. He liked his Daddy, and he liked his Mommy. Snuggling between his mother's warm form and Sesshoumaru's, he let a contented sigh sound out. He was happy.  
  
~~~~End Flashback [ A/N: Bet ya didn't see that one coming!!]  
  
InuYasha sighed wistfully, chin resting on his fist, elbow balancing on the tip of his broom handle. Blowing a strand of hair out of his face, he straightened from his crouching position and yawned. Stretching his arms back, his mouth opened to reveal shining canines. Settling down, he licked his lips tiredly. Glancing through the crack of Kagome's door, he gave a start when he noticed her sleeping form was missing.  
  
Turning around, he caught her scent not a moment too soon. He managed to keep his features calm as she suddenly appeared in front of him, a glass of milk in one hand and a half-eaten chocolate-chip cookie in the other. She was happily munching on the other half. Looking up at him in surprise, she lifted the piece of cookie in his face, eyes questioning.  
  
"Mrrraghookie?"  
  
Swallowing, she repeated, "Want a cookie?"  
  
InuYasha was slightly taken aback. Was she just offering the cookie she had just BITTEN into? He wrinkled his nose at the saliva that coated the edges.  
  
"No thanks, I'll pass," he replied.  
  
She only shrugged and took another bite, "Your Loss."  
  
Rustling through her skirts, she took out a small handkerchief that had been wrapped around some suspiciously flat, rounded shapes. InuYasha mentally groaned as he caught the wafting smell of cookies.  
  
Edging closer to her munching form, his hand crept toward the opening handkerchief. A small zap of light stung his hand as he gave a small yelp, pain rushing throughout his hand. Looking hurt, he sucked on his hand sullenly. Kagome laughed lightly, her eyes twinkling.  
  
InuYasha looked at her slyly, not quite understanding his sudden need for chocolate-chip cookies. Suddenly darting his hand out, he grabbed the handkerchief from her hands. InuYasha smiled victoriously as it sailed through the air, firmly clutched in his hand. Until another stinging zap was sent to his hand and the bag seemed to pull toward Kagome, who was smiling smugly, hands slightly glowing. Crooking a finger, she bent it forward, the handkerchief flying toward her, along with InuYasha.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she saw InuYasha flying toward her. Giving a small shriek, she began to dodge out of the way, but gave a small "oof!" as he landed on top of her.  
  
InuYasha felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as the warm feeling of a blush reddened his face. Scampering up, he held out a flustered hand toward a giggling Kagome. She stared up at him with bright eyes, face flushed, with a wide smile curved on her face.  
  
InuYasha had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.  
  
Kagome looked up at InuYasha, blinking her eyes innocently. A small smile curved her lips as she stared him over. His tousled, silvery-white hair was all in his face and his customary black hat was askew. He was grinning handsomely, a small fang poking out the side of his mouth. A small dimple made its way on his tanned and rough face, which was slightly pink with a blush. His amber-golden eyes twinkled in laughter.  
  
Kagome was mesmerized.  
  
Slowly, his hand reached forward tentatively toward her hand. His face was bathed in an honest and hopeful light. Kagome felt her heart thumping painfully and the uncomfortable warmth of a blush.  
  
His hand crept closer...and snatched the handkerchief of cookies from her limp hand.  
  
Smirking in victory, he wolfed them down, crumbs flying out of his mouth.  
  
Mouth twisting and eyes narrowing in mock anger, Kagome rolled her sleeves and began to advance toward InuYasha, a playful air surrounding her. InuYasha backed away slightly, eyes widening the tiniest fraction.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*[A/N: I wrote fluff! I know, it's too fast, but WHO CARES?!]  
  
Kouga yawned boredly, eyes heavily lidded, resting his chin on linked fingers. Ayame sat in a chair beside him, absently twirling a dagger, its flashing surface capturing his tired eyes. Watching the twirling dagger, he felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier, darkness beginning to overwhelm him...  
  
A swirling mass of bright, colored lights in the vague form of a circle twirled in a laughing man's hand. His flame-colored hair flickered in its crackling light, his fangs gleaming. A silky, thick tail twitched behind him, its glossy surface reflecting the light. His evil cackle echoed and the spark in his eyes was filled with a dark promise.  
  
Kouga was jerked awake as a rough hand began shaking his shoulder roughly. Ayame was leaning on his shoulder, resting her fiery head on his shoulder and dozing. He gazed fondly at her for a moment, heart filled with emotion, hand reaching to stroke absently at her hair.  
  
Looking around, confusion contorted his features.  
  
Nobody was there.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
Copper locks wreathed a youthful face as emerald eyes scanned a faded watercolor painting. A slender, clawed hand traced itself over its creased surface fondly, going over the flowing words written at the bottom.  
  
"The Kitsune Family. Kitsune Tekshin, Kitsune Hanako, and Kitsune Shippo."  
  
A stern, yet handsome man stood straight, his weathered face seemingly young, but his eyes and stance full of age and wisdom. His bright, flame- colored hair was drawn back in a ponytail, tied back with a black, velvet ribbon. His dark, brown eyes gazed seriously out of the page. His hand rested on a pretty young woman's shoulder. She had a smooth, oval face and brilliant jade eyes. Her face was perfectly proportioned and her eyes were shaped prettily like almonds. She had a small, straight nose, and her full pink lips were curled in a smile. Her auburn hair was slightly wavy, cascading over her milky-white shoulders and a few strands tucked behind a gracefully pointed ear.  
  
In her lap, there sat a young boy, his ruffled orange hair tied up with a large, blue ribbon. His bright, green eyes were set in a chubby, round face. His large eyes were filled with innocence and his bright smile revealed a tiny fang.  
  
The man stared at it a moment longer before hastily hiding it behind a box. He always liked gazing at how he used to be and what his mother and father used to look like.  
  
"Sorceror?"  
  
He turned his head around sharply.  
  
"What?"  
  
@~*@~*@*~@~*@~*@~*  
  
Kikyou's hands trembled as she gulped down the burning liquid. She set her cracked glass down on the wooden bar with a sharp thump, settling her head into her arms, groaning.  
  
"InuYasha." she murmured to herself. Tears streamed down her cheeks, the sobs shaking her shoulders and soaking her arms.  
  
The bartender looked at her with pity, wiping grimy glasses with a grubby cloth that could have once been white.  
  
Gently poking her with a cleaner end, he spoke softly, "Miss, it be best if you not be sleeping on the counter. I knows mostly likely it not be me business, but there be folks out here who would be most happy ter take advantage of a lass like you. Yes, best to get up, miss."  
  
Kikyou raised a tear-stained face, her eyes red and puffy. Her once pale ivory skin was stained with smudges of dirt and soot. Her hair was messy and tangled and looked as if it need a wash. She only sniffled slightly and moved to get up, weakly resting a hand on the counter, the other pressing a shining gold coin into the bartender's palm.  
  
She stiffened as a rough hand suddenly clutched her shoulder and the hot breath of a drunken man tickled the back of her neck. She felt limp and exhausted. With faint surprise, she realized that she didn't care what happened to herself. Her only thought as a thick chuckle rumbled in the man's chest was that she hadn't seen InuYasha in months.  
  
She wouldn't get to say good-bye.  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
InuYasha grinned as Kagome dashed toward him, cookie crumbs flying off of his face. Shrieking playfully, she ran into him with a laugh. If possible, his grin stretched even wider.  
  
Suddenly, InuYasha stopped, and his grin slipped off his face. An icy feeling spread across his chest and it suddenly clenched with pain. Something had happened. Suddenly alert, he pricked his ears up from under the hat, straining to catch anything, even muffled as it was from the blasted piece of cloth on his head.  
  
Kagome sensed the change of his mood and slowly dusted off her dress, gray- blue eyes searching his face for the reason for his wariness. He seemed poised to pounce, as if he was a hunter that had suddenly scented prey.  
  
InuYasha's head darted around, seeming to sniff, almost. His form went suddenly rigid and he began to lope toward a window, and with only the slightest of hesitations, leaped through it, shattering the expensive glass into shards.  
  
Kagome, abound with bewilderment, followed somewhat awkwardly, all the while shouting, "InuYasha, Wait!"  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
He had sensed what had happened. It was Kikyou. A slow feeling of dread spread to the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong with her scent. It was as if it had changed. He had only smelled something like that when a man had lost his mind, but it was somehow...different.  
  
Twisting his ears, he sensed Kagome frantically following him. His brow furrowed in frustration. 'Fool girl! What's she doing following me?!' He had no more time, though. What he had sensed was already happening.  
  
An ear-shattering shriek suddenly tore across the sky and screams rent the air. InuYasha almost reeled from the stench of fear that wafted toward him. Yet, somehow, he knew that it wasn't Kikyou.  
  
It was Kagome.  
  
InuYasha was torn, sweat beading on his forehead. He had to do something! Suddenly, another scream clawed its way towards him. Anguish tearing at him, he dashed toward the sound.  
  
'Kagome!'  
  
@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, I haven't updated and this chapter is short. Oh well! Ho ho ho, har har har. I dunno, I think I've lost motivation to continue this. Oh! Not that I don't heartily appreciate every single one of your reviews. I love you guys! I just.am not in the writing mood for some weird reason! 


	6. Fruition and Fortuity

**A Class Apart  
**  
**Chapter Six: Fruition and Fortuity**  
  
**By: Merayna  
**  
Author's Note: Yo! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! Er...five months. cough cough... I have no enthusiasm for this story anymore! I don't know why. Well, I guess that's not completely true, as I just updated!!!... Anyway, suddenly I just had an idea. Before, I was just pulling random crap out of my...butt. Yes, I know, bad mental picture! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. (It's still pretty random.)  
****

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kagome shrieked desperately, convulsing and struggling, hair flying wildly around her white face. Her glossy hair seemed to frizz, creating a dark cloud around her paling features. Her mouth gaped as she struggled for air.  
  
InuYasha stared in horror, limbs seemingly in temporary paralysis. Kagome struggled, surrounded by a strange and pulsing pale blue light. Her slight figure fought wildly, suspended in midair, completely immersed in a transparent azure sphere that crackled with bright flashes of pure light.  
  
Arms thrashing, Kagome kicked vainly, eyes glowing, pupils disappearing in a myriad of rainbow colors. Thin beads of sweat seemed to trickle for ages down the sides of her colorless cheeks. She seemed to scream, eyes bulging, but there was no sound. Flailing about, yet making no progress, she suddenly began to glow. The searing white light made the sun seem paltry and lifeless, dazzling InuYasha's eyes, making them tear and water. Raising his arms over his eyes, he gasped silently in pain.  
  
Lowering his arms slowly, he grimaced. Kagome hung limply, sagging in unseen bonds. The light cobalt blue orb had grown, leaving Kagome a tiny dot in its center. Gracefully, the globe began to rise, almost seeming to revolve in slow, deliberate circles. InuYasha staggered, his bunched muscles suddenly springing into action. Falling to the ground, he coughed as the powdery dirt coated his mouth. Spitting ferociously, a particularly nasty clump of mud shot out onto the ground in a glistening mound.  
  
Staggering, his eyes widened as a crackling scarlet globe floated gently toward him. Eyebrows wrinkling, he glanced toward Kagome's limp form, licking his lips nervously. Fighting would be useless. A bright edge of crimson light brushed his muscled arm. Flinching, he closed his eyes, willing his heartbeat to slow.  
  
Calm and peace permeated throughout his mind. Flicking his eyes open, he studied the inside of the rising orb. It seemed as if he were floating in an enormous tank of jelly. Sighing, he settled into a comfortable position, tugging the brim of his rumpled black hat over his eyes. Might as well get some sleep.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kikyou gasped in pain, willing the air to reach her lungs. Her swollen lips parted agonizingly, tears dripping down her cheeks. Struggling weakly to rise, trembling hands pulled on torn and shredded clothing, dark stains spreading over the rumpled cloth. Everywhere hurt. She gave a soft intake of breath as she sat up, hands gently massaging bruised legs. Her once slender and lily-white legs were now mostly purple, large and angry smudges contrasting with pale patches of soft skin.  
  
Dressing slowly, she bit her lip as pain shot up through her legs and torso. Looking over her hands, she noticed they were scratched and swollen. She felt filthy and disgusting, a whole week spent soaking in a bath would not cleanse her! Wringing her hands slightly, she dissolved into tears, curling into a small ball. The dirtiness and helplessness seemed to invade her very soul. She just wanted to die right then and now. How could there be a God if He let things like this happen to people? Sobbing, she felt sick. It felt as if there was a layer of filth all over her skin. She was nasty, wretched. She wasn't worth spit, or even worthy to live! It hurt so much...  
  
"Oh, InuYasha...why can't you be here?" she whispered.  
  
Suddenly, something cool and comforting brushed against her bruised and damaged arms. Raising a tear-stained face, she smiled faintly. Sighing, she closed her eyes, frail body going limp. The pale rose sphere rose gently, carrying its injured cargo tenderly.  
****

** :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sango sighed tiredly, yawning in exhaustion. Raising a pale hand with newly forming skin to her mouth, she smacked her lips and stretched her arms energetically. Shaking her head vigorously, she wiped a hand absentmindedly across her eyes, her other hand busily dragging a sopping wet rag across a dented wood surface. Ears perking, she caught the fragments of a conversation.  
  
"-must be exhausted, the poor thing. She's been working non-stop ever since that fire. Why don't we just lend her some money? She can pay us back later. You know she needs it for all those repairs and everything."  
  
"Hon, this is why women don't own anything. You females are too softhearted. It's her choice to push through fatigue. She'll make it. She's a good lass, for all her stubbornness."  
  
"But Horatio, dear, if she keeps on pushing herself like this, she'll fall down and never get back up. What about Kohaku?"  
  
".........All right, for Kohaku. Don't tell anyone, though. I don't want anyone to think I'm getting soft."  
  
There was a small chuckle and the rustle of cloth.  
  
Sango felt the corners of her mouth tug unwillingly in a small smile. For all his gruff appearances, Horatio was a good man and a real softie, for all he denied it adamantly. Wiping the table one last time, Sango dropped the rag into the large, wooden bucket. Plopping into one of the chairs, she leaned luxuriously, promising herself to rest her eyes for only a moment. Soon, she was snoring softly, head nodding in the throes of deep sleep.  
  
She didn't even notice as an unearthly green light suddenly appeared in the room, gathering her gently into its emerald depths.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

InuYasha watched interestedly as they traveled over the worn streets of Surrey. From what he'd seen, nobody could see the eerie floating globes. He'd never seen the city from up above. Wrinkling his nose, he wasn't sure if it was such a great opportunity.  
  
From above, the decay of the various buildings was made obvious by the sagging walls and holes. Even in the darkness of night, the misshapen lumps of stone were unpleasant to the eye. Dark piles of waste dotted the crooked streets; their toxic fumes almost visible. Though the pale orbs masked their passengers from sight, the smell of the streets was strong and completely unmasked. InuYasha wrinkled his nose in distaste, glad that he wasn't down there, at least.  
  
A small jolt went through him to his left. Turning his head sharply, he gave a soft gasp. The broken figure of Kikyou lay crumpled inside a pale sphere. The crackling red of his own orb permitted him to see only various shades of crimson. Squinting slightly, he decided that her light orb was pink. Mouth twisting with worry, he glanced away quickly.  
  
'Kikyou.........'

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Miroku grunted at his reflection, violet eyes gazing worriedly at a small cut on his forehead. He was desperately trying to decide whether it made him look dashing or hindered his attractive features. No need for modesty was his motto.  
  
His wooden door suddenly exploded into splinters. Lips pursing, his brain worked sluggishly, trying to remember if he'd offended anyone dangerous in the past few hours.  
  
His brow furrowing, his handsome features melted into a look of concentration, which, he was proud to say, had many women sighing over its amazing serious calm. He liked to call it his "serious calm face." It was a perfectly good name. He didn't see why a certain dog-eared fellow thought differently.  
  
He gulped as a glinting steel pistol was pointed at his throat, a stern- looking woman glaring at him. His head tilted curiously. He was sure he had never seen anyone like her in his life, and he never forgot a pretty face. Though.........this one was pretty serious. He laughed silently at his own pun. He'd have to tell it to someone later.  
  
She had bright red eyes and short-cropped ebony hair tucked severely under a navy blue hat. Her bright red rosebud lips were in a thin, serious line. Dangling green earrings hung from her delicately pointed ears.  
  
Grinning apologetically, Miroku raised a slender-fingered hand, bright lavender light suddenly bursting out of his palm. Concentrating the light into one finger, he whistled softly.  
  
The young woman had only time for one look of surprise before she slumped onto the floor, a small indigo mark fading from her forehead.  
  
Sticking his head out of his doorway cautiously, Miroku let an amused smile play about his lips.  
  
Swarms of men were stomping about with no consideration for people trying to get some needed beauty sleep. Serious faces were set in identical scowls, all clad in empire-issued navy blue uniforms. Long, thin rifles gleamed dangerously by the flickering torchlight as they barged into rooms without protocol.  
  
Glancing toward the Lord's suites, concern painted his features. How was the great Houjo faring? Sighing, he darted out of his nice, safe room, muttering under his breath.  
  
Hopefully, his brash lord hadn't transformed. He was completely uncontrollable in that state, and Miroku needed all the control he had to push Houjo in the right direction. Houjo needed to be unaware that Miroku was guiding him faithfully, or else he would definitely revolt against his patient, all-knowing advisor. Hm...more like "omnipotent, wise advisor." Miroku made a note to write that down somewhere.  
  
Hurrying to the suites, Miroku kept to the heart of the shadows, worry making his step quicker.  
  
Hopefully, he wouldn't have to interfere in his Great King's plans. Houjo was key, though. He was key.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**  
  
Houjo growled threateningly at the whimpering soldier whose hands were clenched tightly around a puny rifle. Blood splattered Houjo's muscular chest, crimson droplets dripping from his lengthened canines. His face was coated with the sweet liquid, matting his hair, as well. Reaching a clawed hand, drenched and dripping with soldiers' lifeblood, he raised and prepared to feast on this sweet, sweet flesh.  
  
A bright, lavender light suddenly shone throughout the room, blinding his overly sensitive eyes. Grunting, he threw an arm over his eyes, whimpering in pain.  
  
As he slowly cracked open his eyes, he came face to face with a furious pair of blazing violet orbs.  
  
Growling in the back of his throat, Houjo swiped at the insolent human, regretting somewhat in ruining such a flawless face. He rumbled in surprise when his claws only met air.  
  
Suddenly, pain exploded in the back of his head. Stars appeared in his vision, tinged with an edge of blackness. Then the pain came in lesser amounts, but all over his back, pummeling him relentlessly.  
  
Roaring, he turned toward the perpetrator in rage. The slender man with purple eyes blinked in dismay. Howling, Houjo threw himself at the source of all the pain, rage coursing through his veins.  
  
Lashing out with an upward swipe at the man's head, he smiled slightly when he met air, shooting out his leg at the last moment. The violet man gasped in pain, tumbling to the ground, clutching his ankle  
  
Jumping at the prone figure, suddenly a blast of brilliant azure light slammed into him, smashing him violently into a wall. Staggering upright, he snarled, jaws dripping with a mixture of saliva and blood. The toxic mess steamed as it hit the floor, burning through the thin carpet.  
  
The slender figure pushed himself to his knees, shaking. As he got to his feet, he shot a blazing, lavender glare towards the snarling demon, limping somewhat. The two men slowly circled each other, both aware of each step the other took. It was as if it was an intricate dance. A step here, a slight move here, a small shift in position.  
  
Houjo, rumbling angrily, lunged toward the violet, slender man. Kicking toward the other's wounded ankle, he missed, tripping onto the ground. A sudden blow to his side sent him wincing and shrieking in fury. Struggling to get up, he fell to his knees as a merciless blow to his back sent shivers of pain all throughout his body. Tears coming to his eyes, he gave a last whimper before darkness claimed him.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**  
  
Miroku panted heavily, sweat streaming down his forehead. Raising an arm, he wiped the gleaming moisture from his face.  
  
The clatter of boots came his way. Turning his head slowly, he regarded the woman who burst into the room gravely.  
  
The female blew out air heavily, bent over with her hands on her knees. Looking up, she frowned at Miroku ferociously, thin lips pursed unattractively. Suddenly, recognition bloomed upon her pretty, freckled features. Mussed black hair flying, she gave a glad cry as she ran toward Miroku's shocked figure.  
  
"Mr. Miroku! Mr. Miroku! Don't you remember me? It's Koharu!"  
  
Miroku regarded the girl with her arms around his waist with a confused expression. He smiled slightly as she buried her face into his chest.  
  
"I'm sixteen now. It's been three years since you've seen me! I can bear your child now."  
  
Miroku felt tears prick his eyes, a glad smile stretching his lips. Suddenly, the flashing image of blazing cinnamon eyes, smeared with magenta, was thrust into his vision. Sighing regretfully, he slowly detached the young woman's arms from around his waist, lifting her head from his chest gently.  
  
"I'm sorry Koharu. While I would like nothing better than for you to bear my child, I must attend to other business. I offer my humblest apologies, and if ever you need my services, you need only to go to the central building in the middle of Surrey Square."  
  
Koharu glared at him indignantly, lips curling into a sneer.  
  
"You forgot. I'm in the Imperial Army. I can arrest you right here," she spat.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes upward, sighing. Turning his gaze toward her twisted features, he mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' Lifting his palm, he shot out his finger, a thin stream of lavender light coalescing in the middle of her forehead. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Koharu dropped like a stone.  
  
Wiping off unseen specks of dust, he whipped out a tiny oval mirror. Inspecting himself intensely, he meticulously arranged a strand of hair, wiped off some invisible smudge, and smoothed out his eyebrows. Giving a satisfied smirk, he beamed into the small looking glass, admiring his smile.  
  
Sighing, Miroku tucked the shiny oval into some small fold in his robes. Regarding the prone figure of the blood-splattered man at his feet, he pursed his lips thoughtfully. Now what was he going to do with his Lord now? Tilting his head slightly, he tapped his lips with a finger, eyebrows quirked endearingly into a thoughtful pose. Flashing a small smile, he crooked his finger slightly. Houjo's still form silently followed him as he walked down a blood-coated hallway. Tucking his Lord's figure into some shadowed yet noticeable corner, he strode away swiftly, a satisfied smile in place.  
  
As he sauntered down the hallway with an air of confidence, he squawked as a pulsing amethyst sphere suddenly appeared in front of him. Inspecting it curiously, he gave an indignant gasp as he was suddenly pulled into it. Struggling, a shuddering jolt of pain went down his spine. Face scrunching into excruciating pain, he gave a silent scream. As the waves of pain finally passed, his vision finally cleared. Floating limply in its center, he regarded the insides of the globe with interest bordering on fascination.  
  
A small bump diverted his attention toward even more globes. They all seemed to be different shades of purple.  
  
Wrinkling his nose, he thought, 'Wait, EVERYTHING seems to be in different shades of purple!"  
  
Looking at the other globes with unguarded curiosity, his eyebrows rose as he recognized the still figures. There was that rich girl Houjo was stuck up on. Very pretty, going by the name, what was it, ah, yes, Kagoma, or was it Kagome? That disheveled looking girl looks like that girl crushing on Dog-boy. He grinned slightly as he noticed said boy. Tears actually came to his eyes as he recognized the last form. The cinnamon angel had come as well!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**  
  
Kaede stared at the sky pensively, deep hazel eyes glittering. Something was happening. She could sense it. Her small features were set in a serious expression.  
  
Putting down a pale doll with falls of glossy black hair absentmindedly, her eyes were glued to the dark velvety folds of the sky. Four large orbs, glowing softly, floated gently across the sky.  
  
Somehow, Kaede knew that her sister was in one of them. Raising her doll to her chest, she hugged it tightly, crooning comforting words to it. Lightly caressing its cheek, she kissed it softly on the forehead. She would make sure her sister was all right. Gazing at the doll, a small smile graced her small features. It really did look like Kagome.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**  
  
Kagome stirred slightly from her hazy sleep. She felt herself enveloped into a warm hug overflowing with love. She gave a small, satisfied sigh as she felt a loving touch to her cheek. The soft kiss on her forehead sent her drifting happily into sleep with the safe feeling of being protected.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**  
  
The Sorceror gazed silently at the clear orb of white light throbbing in his palm. Suddenly, his lips were pulled into a ferocious grin. Everything was coming to place. This time, nothing would go wrong, and the bastard would finally die.  
  
**END CHAPTER.**

Author's Note: Who's the bastard?? Ooh...suspenseful, don't you think? Hm...I wonder if I'm actually going to get any reviews for this chapter. I doubt it. Oh well. Anyway, on to replies. I'm aware that I didn't reply to those reviews for chapter four, either. Maybe I can incorporate them here?  
  
**Whiterose03:** Thanks for reading! Just for that, I award you with a medal. I also appreciate you thinking it's a great storyline. Nice boost to the ego! MASH THE EGO! MASH THE EGO! beats it with a bat  
  
**H.M.T:** Thanks a lot for reviewing. I bet you noticed I forgot to review the rest of YOUR chapters, so I really appreciate it! If you give me a few more months, I might actually move my fingers to type out your reviews!  
  
**t3h Fawnlander:** I'm glad you were aware that I updated! Hopefully you'll notice this chapter. Of course, since I just updated in five months, I highly doubt it.   
  
**Riath:** Yes, yes, I know, it DID need details! Of course, by then, I started getting bored, so...I admit, I RUSHED! I CONFESS! sobs  
  
**Josie:** Hahaha! I've kept you wondering for FIVE MONTHS! I'm so sorry! Thank you so much for still reading. Hopefully, you'll continue...?  
  
**Drow goddess:** You didn't review chapter five. For that you must pay! BUT you reviewed chapter four, so you are forgiven! They cancel each other out, I suppose.  
  
Okay, no more reviews. ::sigh:: Oh, well. Actually, that's quite a few for little old me. Maybe I'll actually update soon! ::raises eyebrows:: Nah. I'm just evil and lazy like that! Oh, make a note of this: I completed this at 11:58 PM Central time on July, 7, 2004. Okay, got it? Good.


End file.
